The present invention relates to a device for storing and dispensing liquid, such as perfume. Samples of perfume may be distributed with magazines so that the purchaser of the magazine may be tempted to buy the perfume after trying the sample. One example of a known perfume sample is a ScentSeal® which comprises a pouch in which the perfume is sealed between two layers of foil laminate and is released when the pouch is opened. Alternatively, another known perfume sample is a ScentStrip® in which the perfume is microencapsulated between two layers of paper and is released by snapping apart the two layers. A problem with these perfume samples is that the perfume can only be sampled once at the time it is initially released and it cannot be tried again later. Also, a user may have some difficulty in releasing perfume from the perfume sample when, say, tearing open the pouch.